We got two FNG's !
by Dr.Solotov
Summary: A story featuring a detachment of Task Force 141.  Unit 6, the unconventional warfare detachment gets 2 new soldiers.   Mostly only OC characters
1. Chapter 1

The Rain soaks our clothes and we have to stand in front of the Tent, waiting for our superiors .

Lieutenant General Shepherd, an old General who looks just the way you imagine an old General to look like...Around five days ago he showed up at our Camp but as a Sergeant I don't get to talk to Generals, a few days later I was told to pack up and that I was going to some sort of selection led by this Shepherd. Apparently I'm not the only one to be selected for whatever Shepherd wants us for. All of us were given Black flightsuits with our Nationality Patches on them, I see a lot of British patches and a few Americans, two or three Australian ones excluding me and 2 Polish flags.

Shepherd finally looks up from his papers and addresses us all, "Ladies and Gentlemen.."

There's a woman among us ?

"You have been recommended for my teams of Special Operations Soldiers and will be put under a few tests today."

USSOCOM ?

"These here are the Lieutenants Yang and Dust, they will be acting as Talent spotters and are part of the Unit you will have the privilege of joining if you meet their expectations."

Three men left the Tent, one was obviously of lower rank folding out an umbrella, the one in the middle was a scruffy looking one wearing a fleece like jacket in a blueish gray color, something I never saw any military wearing, he had French patches on his shoulders and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

The other guy just pushed the Umbrella away from himself, he had his face hidden by a balaclava and an olive baseball cap, he too was wearing the same jacket but with Philippine patches, his eyes looked as if he was pissed.

"You have all been assigned numbers upon your arrival here, you will now be paired randomly, after your partner is selected enter your assigned Station!"

Shepherd took a look at his list and started shouting out numbers.

"45 and 62 station 5 ! 64 and 12 Station 8! 23- !"

Oh that's my call.

"-and 6 station 2 !" The only woman among us is my partner, she is one of the Selected from Poland.

Finally, a roof over our head, we walk through the Base and make our way to the Station.

'Number 6' is about as tall as me, she's a blonde, first thing you notice she got some muscle, looks like the type of girl that would win a fist fight in a bar.

"Which Special Forces did you belong to ?"

"GROM, 3 year Vet." She answers, noticeably with no accent.

"I'm Australian SASR, served in Afghanistan, got a name ?"

"No names, just code names." A cautious one, probably best to stick with code names though.

We enter the door with the number 2 on it which happen to be at the and of a long hallway.

The room is filled with Weapons of all sorts raging from Pistols, Assault rifles even to small rocket launchers, in the middle of the room the 2 Lieutenants from before are already waiting for us, the one with the Philippine Patches is playing with a Balisong, or Butterfly knife, the French guy is smoking a cigarette and looks like he's having the time of his life.

"The guys at Station 1 Failed." the Filipino states bluntly, still playing with his Balisong.

"First of all this is a Black Ops Task Force, we do not retrieve bodies if you die in the field, if you can't handle that get out of the room now."

This guy seems pissed...

"Go easy on them Yang, it's just the selection man." So that guy was Dust, he seemed really mellow, weird enough for a French guy he had no accent at all.

"Okay guys, we want to see if you have what it takes to join our little group, you can take any weapon from the walls and booths we got here, except the rocket launchers of course."

does this guy smoke weed on a daily basis ?

"What's the test ? CQB ?" I ask him. The Girl doesn't seem mildly interested she just went to a wall full of Shotguns and absently examines them one by one.

"You got to be flexible, when your ready, go up the ladder and rappel down." Is the only hint Dust gives us.

"WOW ! YOU GUYS GOT AN AA12 !" The Polish girl jumps for joy with a Full Auto Shotgun in her hand and a smile that reaches from one ear to the other.

For the first time Yang doesn't look pissed, I think he smiles under that mask, same for Dust the edges of his mouth move upwards. I check the Assault rifle wall and find a nice piece of kit, a Bushmaster ACR, it is colored oddly its upper receiver, mag and cheek rest are concrete gray but the rest of it flat black, I take it anyways.

"Okay guys, you all set up ?" Dust and Yang are already in an observatory booth a few meters above us. "Yang holds the record time of 19 seconds on this course, I'm second with 24, you have to beat 40 seconds to pass, good luck."

I turn to face the ladder as my partner says: "I'm Shadow, by the way." and she climbs up the ladder to start the test.

The test turns out to be a variation of the UK's KILLING HOUSE the SAS uses for training, it is incredibly tricky, the dummies raise up from the most unexpected spots and are filled with fake blood, probably to prepare future soldiers for warfare.

I blast a few dummies in quick succession before I hear an incredibly menacing bang,

The sound of Shadow's AA12 shotgun is just as terrifying as the blast the Shotgun makes, it tore a dummy right in half. There are stairs leading down, a target to my right, I blast its head off.

A few rooms and dummies later me and Shadow finished the Test, fake blood all over us.

Dust is the first to come down the both and give us our score.

"You two passed with 27 seconds, you two are in, you have one Hour to get geared up and ready for action."

Huh ?

It happened that I had to get into action right away, but we practically knew nothing how would we be able to prepare correctly ? Be flexible ?...

"When we get you, you better be ready." Yang said as he left the room closing his Balisong as he left out the door.

What is it with that guy ?...

"Hey ! I think these are ours.." Shadow's voice came from the Booth containing Equipment and Assault rifles that had pre attached scopes and launchers. I was greeted by something blueish grey held in my face. "Just like the ones they were wearing." Fleece jackets...they got Patches on the left side, 'Task Force 141'. I never, ever heard of those guys before...Well if its black ops that's kinda logic... "Wow...it feels great." Shadow was already wearing her Jacket and had a Polish patch on her right shoulder, she looked good in it. I put mine on as well, she was right, a great fit, die comfortably huh ?...

Shadow likes a big boom, that much I can tell after being around her for a little bit more than 10 minutes, she added a stand alone grenade launcher to her gear and M9 as backup weapon. the only protective gear she choose was a Molle chest rigg in Urban camo. I decided to go basic and just choose a preset Ciras vest in AT. I stayed with the ACR and a 1911, nothing too fancy. There was a soda and sweets dispenser in the room, we didn't talk much mainly because I had nothing too interesting to share and Shadow just wolfed down one pack of Doritos after another..

The hour passed and someone came in the room, a tall muscular guy in complete protective molle gear, same jacket. "I hope you guys are ready, we're rolling out."

"Yeah, all set here." I answered, the guy seems to be American, I can't see it since his shoulder mount Molle base covers his Patches. "Alright, follow me then."

We follow him outside the Base and the rain had diminished into a little drissle, I see a heavy transport plane loading in Humvees and a Striker, there almost done people are starting to rush into that thing. "Okay guys, your about to meet the rest of unit 6, call me Shorty."

Shorty is not really a fitting name for someone who'd pass as a human Juggernaut...less with one who has a Shotgun strapped to his back, just now I notice that he is covers in Buckshot shells, every loop that is not used on his vest has a Shell stuck in it, he even has a 5 round shell holding strap on the side of his helmet.

"Okay gotta pick up the pace guys !" Shorty started jogging to the loading hatch of the Carrier, we followed, just in time, the hatch closed right after we entered the Plane.

It was a DC5 Carrier a damn big plane that could store two Abrahams Tanks in it.

The Humvees were parked at its end with the Striker taking a lot of room, a few other 141 members were sitting on the benches some even on the Striker. But Shorty went to a group of 3 two of them being Yang and Dust. "Captain, the new ones are here." Shorty told a very tall blonde man in the center of the group.

So that's our Captain ?

The man walks a few steps towards us, he is really tall, a perfect Arian so to speak.

He wears the usual Jacket that seems to be 141's trademark, German army Flecktarn pants and a worn out and faded scarf with the DDR`s symbol on it, German Patch on the right shoulder.

"Welcome to Task Force 141, I'm your commanding officer,Thor."

Thor like this guy from Mythology ? Germanic mythology ?

"You two are on my team, unit 6, how about you two introduce yourself to the rest of the team , then Ill brief you okay ?"

He sure seemed like a nice guy unlike the permanently pissed Lieutenant.

"Ladies first." A equally tall guy with a face of a guy that causes trouble grins behind Shadow.

This guy was scary ! He was like 2 Meters something and was big, he had the 141 Jacket but everything about his Gear was black, out of all the ones here in the Plane, he sticks out the most, his hair is reaching down to his back and his boots are customizes with what I hope to belive are fake skulls...No nationality patch but a torn Patch with the only thing remaining being 'Guantanamo Bay'...

Ex-Convict ?

"Okay, I'm Shadow, former Polish GROM." Shadow turns to the intimidating guy and reaches him a hand. He shakes it, "I'm Boots, and you Australia ?"

"They call me Rookie." Boots scoffs, "Why's that ? I'd have called you Hugh Jackman."

"ALRIGHT, now that meet and great is over, I'll have you briefed." Thor interrupts.

Thanks for reading the first chapter ! I hope it wasn't too boring !

No worries next chapter is gonna contain a Mission with gunfire Humvee action and a bit more meeting team mates.

(If you are interested in how the characters are to look Ill upload a few sketches and so on on Deviantart and add a link in the Description, each main character will get an introduction in the following chapters.)


	2. Chapter 2 HALO JUMPS

Danny *CONFIDENTIAL*

Codename:Brows

Age:32

Nationality: Phillipino

Former Affiliation: Philipine Special Forces

Current Affiliation: Task Force 141

"Job": Driver and Rifleman

Thor got about nobodys attention, wich was the first time ever I saw a supperior officer not getting the respect his rank would command.

The Captain let out a tired sigh and smiled like a father who couln'd be mad no matter how disobidient his Children where.

Lieutenant Yang, was the exact opposite, he was kinda like the hardass drill instructor you knew from the movies, the kinda that would make you run till you drop and scream your face into the ground if you as much as just smirked in his presence.

"LISTEN UP!" Suddenly all the small chatters and the surrounding sounds fell to a mute.

It wouldn't have surprised me if the Plane sounds would have been scared of this guy too.

As if he was some kind of movie character with a trademark, he pulled out his Ballisong and started letting the blade swing out, and back into its handles.

"So Gents, we got two new ones here, I want you to show them exactly how it's done today, if anyone of you as much as failes any objective or dares to die, so help me God, I will personally do things with you that make you wish you'd have been -"

"Thats enough, Lieutenant, thank you, I think I have their attention now." Thor said with slight sweat on his forehead as if he'd just imagined Yangs unfinished treath done to himself.

"Allright everyone, we got a possible H.V.T. (High Value Target) moving from the Serbian border into a certain territory we wouldn't want to bust into, so I take it we all want to get home sometime today so I suggest we make it happen beffore he as much thinks about the Border crossing."

A few "Huah"s and a bit of nodding was heard and seen from a few of the guys, so we had former Rangers with us huh ?

Thor pulled out a small remote and after a few helpless button pressings a screen folded down and a projector iluminated the dark corner the screen was located in.

"This..." A Picture of a exeptionally Skinny and Ugly European appeard,..."Is our Target, he calls himself, 'Vegas' a deranged Armsdealer who according to our inteligence, was in contact with Vladimir Makarov." Suddenly everyone was silent again. Makarov...I heard that name once...Well who didn't these days, I was instructed to shoot him if I ever if possible came near him.

"In...2 Minutes I want Bravo Squad to HALO (High Altitude-Low Opening) as close to the Border as possible and stop that SOB if he miraculusly makes it near enough."

Suddenly everyone was starting to get behind the Humvees as far away possible from the Hatch except a few specially grim looking 141 Soldiers with parachutes on their backs.

"ROOKIE GET OUT OF THERE!" I got it...But as I wanted to get over to the Humvees I could feel my feet leaving the ground, if there had not been a weird crushing feeling around my Ribcage I would have thought I was being suced out or something. Boots had lifted me and put me under his arm like a sack of potatoes and efforlessly made his way, notably with me and Shadow under his arms over to the Humvess. Shadow obviously enjoyed it...

How the hell did someone with a childishmanner like her get into GROM ? But then again a lot of these guys looked a bit like they were on the Crazy side, god I was being carried around by one of those! He finally let us down again, me more roughly than Shadow, who obviously enjoyed herself had gave Boots a nudge on the shoulder.

"SEE YA IN HELL, FEET FIRST !" Those HALO Jumpers were as batshit crazy as they got, some of them made poses while Jumping out of the hatch, FACING THE CREW ! A Specially crazy fellow walked backwards, streched out his tounge and made the "Metal" handsign beffore jumping out, holding his legs like a skater. The hatch closed after releasing such madness..

"There they go, our Hell Jumpers." A Tall member of our force who had his face completley coverd with a shemag said with a slight sigh, kinda like a mom seeing her kids off.

Where all of these people here this way ?

"Hey Kiddo, I'll show you the Chill base." I turned around, Dust was standing behind me as usual with his slightly stoned demanor and a cigarette in his mouth. "Uhm, sure ,Sir."

"Man, Man, 'Sir' is General Shepard, I'm Dust, period." He started walking and I follwed, for th e first time I noticed that he was also non regulation, his worn out Boonie hat had a hole in the back and a ponytail hung out of it, he had a dirty blonde hair color to him.

What kind of person calls a Carrier plane Chill base ?...

After a long tour that had a rather stoning effect to it, they returned to the main scene.

Everyone was fully geard up now and Thor was moving like a trafic manager.

"Oh boy, here we go, come on get into the Humvee." Dust seemed exillerated now.

Why ? We were mid air, but I followed anyways.

"Okay guys, since we got 2 new ones, don't spoil the surprise okay ?" Thor said with a bright smile and ran into one of the vehicles behind him.

"Hey Si..uhm Dust, what dose he mean with Surprise ?" I asked Dust who was sitting beside me. "Oh man your gonna love this." He said with a smile on his face that had "Adrenaline" written in it. "OPENING REAR HATCH IN 3-2-1." The hatch opend, and our driver really hit it, he drove out on full speed and even beffore I could voice any protest we were falling, like a rock...We seriously just drove out a flying plane carrier and were now falling like a rock...down a few thousand meters...!

Dust was laughing like a madman and Yang, who was riding shotgun just gave him an annoyed hit on the Boonie hat, he for one, was perfectly calm. I was close to wetting myself Id done free falls, HALOs and the likes but this was crazy, in a Humvee ?

Suddenly the driver a man who had shokingly no facial hair at all, no beard stubble no nothing pulled a custom lever in the roof of the Humvee and something almost ripped the top of it from the lower part of the Humvee... We had a shute attached to a HUMVEE !

"Awww Man is it over already ?" Dust asked disapointed...I looked out of the Window of the Vehicle and saw the other vehicles slowloy floting to the ground in a similar fashion.

Allright no problems here huh ?...What the ?

"FUCK!" Danny, out Hairless driver who Id later know as Brows (Cuz of his lack of eyebrows) cursed and was manically moving the steeringwheel wich was useless since we were "floating" to the ground.

RPG fire...You know, I got nothing agains Russians, on the contrary I like them, but I hate them too, they created the RPG(Rocket Propelled Grenade) and it caused us a lot of trouble these days...

SHIT, now we were really falling to the ground uncontrolled...Dust's returned manic Laugh didn't really help, how could this cuy be laughing ?

"Thor, Yang, We've been hit, might land a bit off course, see you on the other side-Out"

!

Everything was kinda...fuzzy...We had just sucsessfully sirvived a crash landing...I crawled out of our HUmvee wich seemed okay,...Not too deformed and I think I was unharmed...

"COME ON..."Someone pulled me out, it was Dust !

"Are you in a condition to fight ? Here, this is your's !" He handed me ym ACR and ran for Cover.

I had no time to enjoy my dizzyness and did the same but on my way...

"WATCH IT ROOKIE !"

A Grenade landed a few feet infront of my feet and I jumped behind the next most effective cover I could find.

"You got that fucking thing back to work Danny ?" I could see Yang behind cover reloding his M4 RAS Carbine while shouting over to Brows, our Humvee miracolusley survived the crash but our driver Danny had to fix some of it, RIGHT NOW. He was right, we had like 25 Serbian Militias firing at us, and they had the superior fire power, AK-47 firing the 7.56 and us with two 5.56 chamberd and one 7.56 caliber rifles and just as many clips with us as we had on our Vests_. "имају отвор!__" _Whatever that meant I remember being on the ground afterwards, later I was told one of those guys clubbed me with his AK-47...I'll wear a helmet next time.

_"ФУЦК! Шта је ово?"_ Huh ? Whats happening ? I got up slowly Vision a bit blurry, it was the Mud on my Shades and the jab in the head, I was seeing those Serbians...In Pain, screaming and rolling on the floor, some scratching their faces energically, bleeding supposedly..."What the f.- ? Get your Mask on !" I felt someone drag me with him and I did as told putting my S10 on. I saw a few things happen and found the explanation for those agonized Serbians, Out Captain, Thor. I always tought he was the leader of this squad becouse he was calm and collected, I was wrong now I think he's the biggest lunatic among us. Eyes wide with excitment a mad grin on his face reaching from one end to the other, veins slightly popped on his those custom shells he made for his AG36 grenade launcher were filled with some sort of compound he mixed, he fired of another round from his under barrel launcher and as it hit and the smoke came out the screams got even louder. It was Dust who was pulling me out of the smoke, even with him wearing a gasmask I notced right away becouse he wore no Vest or any type of body armor just that fleece Jacket all of us had and a leather Holster for his 44.

"WE GOT THE SOB, LETS SCRAM !"


End file.
